Talk:BioShock Wiki
For information on where to discuss other aspects of the wiki, please see Project:Community Portal. Multiplayer under bioshock 2 multiplayer on the tabs on the right can we include another labeled DLC where it take u to a stub withc linked to the metro and sinclair test packs ps. id do it myself i just dont know how to edit the tabs —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 20:33, 2010 April 28. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :It has been done. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 21:50, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Shortcuts Could we add more shortcuts to the main page? Right now we have only Characters, Enemies, Audio Diaries and Something in the Sea. I could think of a couple more to add such as Businesses, Weapons (Guns) and Plasmids. [[TECTONIUM]] 15:42, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Topic How about a subject titled "More About Big Daddies" Bioshock 1 OST update I updated Bishock 1 soundtrack page. Song "Liza (All The Clouds'll Roll Away)" by Django Reinhardt plays also in Bioshock 2 in Fontaine Futuristics (during the first ADAM collecting). You can check it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awYtv2aUG04 (1:10). I hope I helped. ;-) 18:46, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Front Page Link The link under 'BioShock 2' entitled 'Enemies' leads to the enemies from the first game. I'd rectify this, but I can't seem to find it in the main page's coding. Can somebody take a look at this? Thyunda 16:13, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Corrected. Thanks. :[[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:59, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Idea I just had a graet idea what if we had a sectoin like we have Bioshock and Boshock 2 on the main page for future bioshock game iseas so thoes of us who like to discuss thoes things dont have to search so far. 02:29, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, this wiki focuses on canon. Game ideas and discussion are fine for blog posts, but we will not be making that part of the mainspace. If you have ideas, then the best place for it would be the blogs here, the 2K Forums, or possibly one of the ''BioShock'' fanfiction wikis. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 01:35, November 11, 2010 (UTC) "Killed By" Section for Characters You know how characters have the info such as "Date born", "Date of death" and "Arrived in Rapture"? What if we added another piece of information, "Killed By"? Just throwing that out there. XZippy 08:24, December 5, 2011 (UTC) It's going to be hard finding the actual killers for each person. While for some it's fairly clear-cut (like Julie Langford and Peach Wilkins), for others not so much. For example, which Big Daddy killed Dr. Suchong? How can we be entirely sure Fontaine killed Diane McClintock? And then there's the case where the character's death depends on the player's actions (i.e., Sander Cohen, Grace Holloway, Sofia Lamb, etc.): do we count them as dead or not? --Willbachbakal 12:50, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with Willbachbakal. We would only be able to add that information to a few pages, and in most cases it wouldn't be useful. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 16:04, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Audio Logs Missing Hey, I noticed that the audio log section of this WIkia is missing several audio logs, and doesn't even MENTION them. I first noticed it in Bioshock 1 (Biggest one being " Saw Marsha Today"), but It has spread to Bioshock 2, Minerva's Den, and I beleive something in the see. I am unsure.. I found a more complete list on the 2K forums, complete with audio: https://forums.2kgames.com/showthread.php?26761-Bioshock-Audio-Diary-Library. I hope that this will aid in your collection, 'specially since this is probably one of the BIGGEST Wikis for Bioshock, we need it running at full. If you need some help gathering sound-bytes for alot of Bioshock 2's audio logs (Most I notice are missing audio) I can do my best to help with that as well. ____) I also think it would benifit the wiki to have the radio transmissions here as well, possibly in the audio log section or in another section. There's alot of story in rapture, and alot MORE that is revealed through conversations between the characters as well as help us get a feel for the storyline in the storyline sections. All of these I am sure will only take time to gather and intigrate into an already well done wikia. Comedianmasta 13:43, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, we do have that Audio Diary by Mariska Lutz: Saw Masha Today. :As for the Something in the Sea audio, you can easily check that by visiting the Something in the Sea websites if you are interested. :We also already have transcripts of most of the Radio Messages and Public Address Announcements. :If you have access to the unaltered audio files of BioShock 2 and its DLCs, please feel free to upload the ones that are missing. You just need to convert the files to OGG format before uploading. I can give you tips about how to access the files and convert them if you need help. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:32, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I love this wikiMonster warrior 16:45, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Worried I hope S.O.P.A. doesn't shut this place down. This is where I get all my info for the games when I'm looking for stuff. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 21:28, 2012 January 18 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :Fortunately, I don't think there is much chance of SOPA passing in its current form. Regardless, BioShock Wiki will survive. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:47, January 18, 2012 (UTC) COD trolls some COD trolls messed with the background picture by putting a COD elite picture with a guy 18:39, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :The changing background image is part of Wikia's advertising. We don't like it, but there's nothing we can do about it. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:25, January 31, 2012 (UTC) News Not a whole lot of timely news gets published here - I'm willing to take on the News box on the right-hand side if someone can tell me how to make articles appear in that section. I've got something I planned to put in the News section on my page, if you think it needs improving let me know. Schneezle (talk) 07:02, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, some users have added some of the news to their blogs, and although it has showed up on the activity, it may not have been updated to the main page as accordingly without the proper tags. We do catch up on everything about the game's current developement, and most of the time, users have been updating the site articles with any new information about the game online, which we even check up the info if its as canon to the game. You might have to ask Willbachbakal about adding news, but for the most, its always in Blogs. Evans0305 (talk) 10:20, January 17, 2013 (UTC) fall of rapture? What is Bioshock 2 Fall of Rapture? Needs an intro, never heard of it and can't find it on Google or Steam. :That's the BioShock 2 Multiplayer Infinite's Frontpage thing I have no idea how to edit this, but it's been bugging me that Infinite's frontpage thing still lists stuff like "Nostrums" which aren't in the final game, as well as outdated names for weapons, like "Semi-Automatic Rifle" and "Revolver", which should be "Carbine" and "Hand Cannon" respectively. It's only minor, but seeing as it's the first thing users see, I think these titles should be rectified. Also, it might make sense to replace Salstonstall with the Luteces under "Characters", take out "Weapon Slave", shorten "Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle" to "Sniper Rifle", etc. Thegreatvortigaunt (talk) 20:49, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :I can tell you that's a nightmare of coding, and I believe you need some special editor rights to modify it (maybe admins only, but not sure). But still thinking the same, it needs an update, that and the head titles for quick navigation, which also list the same old elements. I'll try and see who can modify it. :Pauolo (talk) 21:31, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Everybody can modify it. You just have to find where it is. Anyways I've updated the slide to be more up to date and I've moved some stuff around. If you need to edit something you can edit it here. :Sgt frankieboy (talk) 18:18, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Link Color Can someone please change the color of the links in the box on the Main Page? They show up for me as gray on black and are very difficult to see. They used to be cyan in color like the rest of the page links. They are still Cyan. It is probably your Browser. Sgt frankieboy (talk) 13:10, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :They only show as Cyan when I am not logged in. Once I log in, they are gray and are very difficult to see. This is true on every browser I've tried. Game Idea? 20:44, October 30, 2013 (UTC)DanTalkBioshock Hello ive been thinking of a new Game for the Bioshock Under the sea series BIOSHOCK 3 New Orgin May not be a good name for the game but...Doing my best So when you play the game a Intro comes on "what choice do you make?" "Fate,Kill, Or live" *BIOSHOCK THEME THE OCEAN ON HIS SHOULDERS PLAYS" When you start the game their is the same difficulties and such and when you start the game up The screen darkens And glows back up and Shows a selection of Storys... You get to select a story to play on like The ocean you espect (A Human Story) Under the Darkness (A Daddy Story) Shows like Shows (A Human Story) Life Has Fallen (A daddy Story) DLC : (I hope these DLC's will really come IF this game is made) Rongars Dept (Only one i have thought of ;-;) Any ideas? --- To make it cost effective (to supply the player with multiple games), Alot of common assets (scenery, music, figures,effects,objects) will have to be shared. A question migh be how long is each of these seperate games ?? How many hours of gameplay - how complex a plot - how much sandbox play to fill out a few hours. You have just multiplied the effort needed which many players may only play parts of (the 'games' scenarios they like). Each one would have to have sufficient length (a good example was Minervas Den which was fairly long/expanding for a DLC) One hopes they get better (tools largely) to more cheaply generate/create the storyline plot elements and custom scripting to make the (good) cohesive stories and events . Just about every game ive seen just has too few custom/unique missions (the ones with hard limitations that are more challenging/varying than typical sandbox generics) in its plotline even for the scale of the world they paid to create (its over too soon). Testxyz (talk) 07:09, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Why no Trivia? why dont we have trivia on this wiki? everytime someone adds a trivia section, it gets taken down and its stated that the trivia is supposed to be in the Talk section. why is that so? I have allways seen the talk section as a sort of behind the sceans where we can talk about things, not a section for information that you can only viwe by clicking the talk button. when i first started to go to wiki pages i didnt even notise the talk section and i think that people dont bother even going there. what do you think? Shacob (talk) 06:14, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :This was a policy proposed about a year ago by User:Gardimuer, an Admin here. Look on most any popular Wiki and you'll find the Trivia sections are filled with information. Some of it is genuinely interesting, but a lot of it is useless trivia: general observations, speculation, inane facts, or stuff thet really belongs in the main body of the article, but someone either didn't know quite where to put it or didn't put in the effort. :That was the same here. It becomes really difficult to keep track of and sort out to the point where the sections became cluttered. She proposed we replace "Trivia" with "Behind the Scenes" sections, and a lot of users and the other Admins agreed. That wording usually dissuades casual users from putting in truly trivial info while useful stuff was integrated into the main body. That's why it is that way. :If you think your contribution really does belong in the page, you could make a case for it on the Talk Page of the article or make a blog post. Hope this helps. :Unownshipper (talk) 08:34, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Yea that make seance. besides it would probably be like: Naledi Atkins is the only one of the female Multiplayer characters that wears pants. or some other annoying unnecessary fact. --Shacob (talk) 18:11, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :Exactly. You'd be surprised how similar some contributions were to stuff like that. :Unownshipper (talk) 04:24, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok now I'm thankful that we don't have trivia; I just visited other wikias that use them and there are the most unnecessary pointless facts you can imagine. Shacob (talk) 18:13, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :I think it depends on how wikis were decided to be written internally. For some, trivia sections work pretty well for extra informations which can't be just included in the rest of the page without speculating. For others, well people just put in everything that comes to their mind even if that's not interesting at all. Luckily for the BioShock games there's no real trivia since we integrate any solid information on characters/locations/levels/etc... into their respective pages. As for the Dishonored wikia, I'd said the trivia sections are well enough handled, though they can be managed better. Pauolo (talk) 20:54, August 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Very true. ::Unownshipper (talk) 03:39, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :: ::Well yes, the Dishonored Wikia (and probably many more) has done a great job with the Trivia section but there is one perticulare wikia that just add every small fact they can think of, ex: "This character is the second one to be beerfoot, the first one beeing this character." I don't want to say which Wikia I'm talking about to avoid any conflict but lets just say its in the top 15 of all Wikias. ::Shacob (talk) 19:01, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Corpses (& Masks) I have already talked with Unnownshipper about adding a "mask" page and we came in to a conclusion to see if any one apposed. Now we see corpses all over rapture, some of them are splicers but there are 4 models in BioShock and BioShock 2 that are just corpses (2 male and 2 female). Should we make a page for them as well? there we could add info about significant corpses find in Rapture. (a whole list?) --Shacob (talk) 23:19, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :Why won't we make a general page for models instead? Though it would be quite some work for Infinite considering the way larger number of models compared to previous games, but I'd prefer that over than being morbid with a "Corpses" page. Also common Splicers are used for corpses around the games too. :However I wouldn't be against a page about masks, it would be easier to list them, even for Burial at Sea. :Pauolo (talk) 23:27, February 9, 2014 (UTC) V For Vendetta I resently watched the movie and i found alot of resemblance betwen the movie; V For Vendetta and BioShock. ''appereantly i wasn't the only one: see this link for some resemblance: https://kinesrra.livejournal.com/8824.html I am I the only one on this wikia that has noticed this or am I just a slowpoke Shacob (talk) 01:34, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Booker doesnt have a Vendetta, but he is the one doing the slaughtering. Does this mean there is a better parallel between Infinite and Madmax Beyond the Thunderdome (echos of the MasterBlaster characters ???) Featured Article? May I ask if it isnt time to change the fetured article? It sais: "BioShock Infinite has launched!" and that was over a year ago? Shacob (talk) 19:10, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Pages that should be made. Over the last months there has been discussions about making several pages and nothing has been done even doe there is valid reasons for them to exist. ''Note: These names are just suggestions and if you have better ones, then tell us. 1. Citizen of Rapture For the ones seen in BioShock 2; Under the name: Partygoer, and Burial at Sea: Rapture Citizen. This page is needed to specific the non-Spliced characters (the non-insane) including the Partygoers (seen in the prologue for BioShock 2 and in a Dionysus Park flashback) and the citizen seen on Market and High Street. There is a page called Society in Rapture and I believe that there was intention to make it in to the needed page. 2. Sports in Rapture Under the name: Sports in Rapture A page for the Sport teams and sports in Rapture, there is not enough info to make one for every. 3. Newspapers in Rapture Under the name: Publications in Rapture. A page for the many newspapers (and magazines (?)) found in Rapture, as with the sports; there is not enough info to make a page for ever one of them. 4. Bolts in Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Under the Bolt page. Strategy at Crossbow. There is no need to make pages for every one of the ammo types and the pages should be combined. The question is; Should we make a separate page for them or combine them to the Bolt page. 5. BioShock IOS Under the name: BioShock iOS The BioShock App needs a page, I would do it myself but I have a history of screwing up page names.. Shacob (talk) 11:45, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Update. Shacob (talk) 15:43, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :With the addition of this image, I recommend tha the Bolts from Burial at Sea be simply added to a subsection of the main "bolt" ammunition page. :Unownshipper (talk) 22:47, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :Update. :Shacob (talk) 14:27, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :Update :Shacob (talk) 21:37, July 3, 2014 (UTC) :Update! :Shacob (talk) 20:30, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :Update, Big thank you to user Unownshipper. :Shacob (talk) 17:47, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::The Scripted Events page has come along nicely, but what concerns me is the potential for the article to become too large. I propose a new page labeled "Scripted Events (BioShock Infinite)." The original Scipted Events can have all the stuff from BioShock, BioShock 2, and possibly the DLCs for those games like Minerva's Den (if they have any SEs) while the new page lists ones from BioShock Infinite, Burial at Sea - Episode 1, and Burial at Sea - Episode 2. What would everyone say to that? ::Unownshipper (talk) 01:22, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Update, we're done! (for now) ::Shacob (talk) 20:33, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Hallelujah. And thanks Shacob for setting up this section. :::Unownshipper (talk) 03:50, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::If someone is interested:~the page for Charlie Lydecker, a removed character from Burial at Sea - Episode 1 needs to be created, more info is located on his removed audio diary page: Half-Ass. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 09:41, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Icon Update for Site The icon I'm talking about is the small icon that appears on the side of the tap in your internet browser, when you are on the wiki. Currently we have a black and grey capital "B" which is a little unimaginative in my opinion and I don't think it has anything to do with BioShock besides the "B". I have no idea how this could be changed, but first I'd like to hear what you think about this suggestion. As an example, we could use the Lighthouse Icon. --Shacob (talk) 19:14, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :You are talking about the favicon, which can be changed by an admin using the theme editor. Interestingly, I see the wiki logo as seen in the topright corner, instead of that 'B'. I remember the one your talking about. We could change the current one, but the File:Wiki-wordmark.png seems fitting enough to me. See also: —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 20:18, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :I just checked File:Favicon.ico, which is still that old 'B'. That specific icon is limited to 16 by 16 pixels, making that lighthouse icon difficult to recreate. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 20:24, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Icon Order for the Pages Another icon subject. I just wan't to be clear on what the orders the icons should be listed. The icons I mean are the ones in the upper right corner of the page showing what games they appear in. If I'm correct, the order should be listed, based on the release date. So this would be the correct order: #''BioShock'' (August 21, 2007) #''Challenge Rooms'' (2008) #''There's Something in the Sea'' (March 4, 2009) #''BioShock 2'' (February 9, 2010) #''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' (February 9, 2010) #''The Protector Trials'' (August 3, 2010) #''Minerva's Den'' (August 31, 2010) #''BioShock: Rapture'' (July 19th, 2011) #''Industrial Revolution'' (January 24, 2013) #''BioShock Infinite: Mind In Revolt'' (February 13, 2013) #''BioShock Infinite'' (March 26, 2013) #''Clash in the Clouds'' (July 30, 2013) #''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' (November 12, 2013) #''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' (March 25, 2014) --Shacob (talk) 21:14, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :According to the documentation page, the icons should be organized by type, main game, add-ons etc. If we, as community, decide we like the above system more, we should change it, and make it an official policy. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 09:43, December 1, 2015 (UTC) "Status" section for the character info box? Should we add a "status" section for the character info box? I think it would be good addition, and expand the character info box. I would suggest typical statuses like: Alive (for characters like Charles Milton Porter and Sophie McDonagh, Deceased (for Tasha Denu and Moses Lydecker), Unknown (for Morris Lauderman and Vera Prescott), Player's Choice (for Stanley (yes, that Stanley!) and Grace Holloway). We could possibly also add categories associated with the statuses, but it is not a must. Examples on other Wikias: Example #1 and Example #2 I don't personally think this is such a major addition but I'd like to check with others in the community first. --Shacob (talk) 20:29, December 15, 2016 (UTC) : It seems a bit of a minor thing, as most of the population in Rapture is dead thanks to the war and Columbia does not exist, leaving those people into a what-if/maybe void. Still, I think the idea has merit. I think it would also be a good idea to make that infobox field display Unknown as a default value because is most likely to be the most used one. I also wonder what the status would be of for example Frannie, as she's both death and alive depending on the universe. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 15:46, December 16, 2016 (UTC) ::A few characters have Status boxes already such as Elizabeth, Ryan and J.S. Steinman. Agree it would be a good idea that the default setting is Unknonwn. Maybe we can add a few others values as well. Presumed Dead maybe? There are a quiet a few characters like Herschel Weiss are probably dead, but we don't know for sure. No idea how to list the characters from Columbia since Alive or Dead and Unknonw do not fit. (Wiped from reality?) (Gripe that won't change anything about the listing for Elizabeth being dead since she should have gone back to 1893 with Booker). sm I didn't realize how complicated Columbia would be. This might open up the question if we should add death section in the info box to a deceased character in Columbia, if he/she never existed (Aren't Elizabeth and the Luteces the only ones that are't wiped out (and the final Comstock in BaS)?). This could however close the door on the Franny question Mainframe98 stated, as she doesn't exist anymore, the same goes for characters like Mrs. Lin. If we decide to do this, I think we should add the death date and place for the characters of Columbia (those that died, that is), while having their status as something similar to what Solarmech suggested. A comment made by user DominoonimoD on Reddit caught my eye, as he/she said that there are only 4 characters that always survive Rapture (that we know of): Jack, Brigid Tenenbaum, Charles Milton Porter and Eleanor Lamb (DominoonimoD also thought about adding Sally, but didn't) This would technically mean that these 4 are the only ones with the Alive status. (https://www.reddit.com/r/Bioshock/comments/5eoimz/some_thoughts_after_finishing_bas_ep2_for_the/) --Shacob (talk) 11:56, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Elizabeth, the Luteces and the Comstock in BaS are the only ones that know of that got out of the Columbia timelines. But in theory there could be others we don't know about. I do doubt anyone else made it out though but if 2K wants another game in Columbia like they did with BioShock 2.... The status of Booker (+Elizabeth) is odd as well since he died, but didn't stay that way. Still trying to think of a good term for those "alive" in Columbia. Paradoxily alive? :( Sally got out, as well as Masha Lutz also seem to be a confirmed survivor since I think she is in the sphere at the end of BaS Ep 2. Some of the other named Little Sisters like Cindy Meltzer would be under "Choice". sm --Solarmech (talk) 13:31, December 18, 2016 (UTC) I think this is a good addition, as we don't know the status of all the citizen of Rapture, and instead of "bluntly" noting in their history section that their faith is unknown, we could add the Statue: Unknown to their infoboxes, simple. The one question I have, that Solarmech also thought of, which could make things messy, is what about in-game events? Elizabeth killed Daisy Fitzroy in 1912, but if she was removed from existence then how could she have died? I don't think we should removed death dates by no means, so should we make the statue: Deceased/Wiped from existence (or reality or time & space)? and perhaps, as Rosalind Lutece said, "scattered" for the Luteces, as both private detective Booker DeWitt/Comstock and Elizabeth died in Rapture, which still exists. Happy Thoughts! --JollyHarriet (talk) 20:55, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :I hate to sound like a such wet blanket, but I think this is a bad or at the very least unnecessary idea. Doesn't the "Died" date or "Place of Death" location, or lack there of, serve all that we need? To my well-regarded co-contributor Shacob may I deferentially ask why expanding the Character Info box is needed? :I truly question the need for this since, as was pointed out, everyone pretty much would be listed as unknown as only 4-5 people conclusively, unequivocally survived the Rapture Colony. :As for individual parts of this suggestion, I must respectfully caution against a "Presumed Dead" description as it falls under supposition and would violate the policy against that. Then there's the Columbia problem, or as Mainframe98 so artfully summarizes, the "what-if/maybe void" that characters in that game find themselves in. Even if we decide these characters are listed as one way (dead or alive), I can already predict the well-meaning, casual visitor coming to the site and changing the status of a random Columbia Citizen, citing "no, Booker shot him/no he was never in Columbia after the timeline reset," and then we have to fix the change and try to explain why. Furthermore, I've seen the Walking Dead Wiki that Shacob links to in his first example. That site doesn't seem to have the anti-Spoiler policy that we do here and (as a fan of the show) I've been pretty bummed out to accidentally happen upon a character's page and immediately see the red "Deceased" banner at the top of their name (I know it's my own fault, but still). At least here on the BioShock Wiki, the date/place of death is usually hidden a few lines below the Spoiler Warning to prevent an accidental reveal to visitors; wouldn't adding a status potentially disrupt all the work we've done to safeguard spoilers? :I didn't want to upset anyone with my thoughts, but since this has been brought back up for discussion, I felt I should voice my concerns. :Unownshipper (talk) 00:30, February 21, 2017 (UTC) ::The no supposition rule does prevent "Presumed dead". :/ Putting a whole lot of Unknown's on the wiki does not look very good/ and a whole lot of work to say really nothing. So I guess I am shifting to saying that only people we *know* are Dead, Alive or Choice should have a Status listed. sm --Solarmech (talk) 10:22, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Proposal: Galleries in the Infobox I have been fiddling with the CSS for Template:Charinfobox, and added styling for multiple images in the infobox. The functionality already existed, but is currently not in use on this wiki. I was wondering if the BioShock wiki could utilize this feature to display the different representations of characters in the games. Below I've included an example of how this would look: I'd like to add that this function is fully supported on all platforms, both mobile and desktop. Please let me know what you think! —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 18:49, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :I have seen this used on other wikis with good results as far as I can tell. I say go for it. sm --Solarmech (talk) 19:44, February 20, 2017 (UTC) ::I think this is a great idea! I have a couple of questions though: Won't the change of size between the infoboxes for the different images effect the layout on the page? And will we be able to display the full name of the title the image is from/of, I noted that Burial at Sea - Episode 1 is not fully displayed? ::One character that came up in my mind was Elizabeth as she has many outfit changes during the game. Should every look she has be displayed (aka every new torn clothing, bloodstain and Anna DeWitt? (I don't think Old Elizabeth and the Sea of Doors Elizabeths should be displayed, as they are alternate Elizabeths)) or just the three main (aka Young, Corset and Noir) and if so, how will the titles fit and be named? ::Happy Thoughts! ::--JollyHarriet (talk) 20:37, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :::In regard to the notion of having a "gallery" of images in the Infobox, I don't think it's a bad idea. Like Solarmech, I too have seen this used effectively on different Wikis, my only question is will it be used much? Sander Cohen, Elizabeth, and Brigid Tenenbaum could all benefit from this, but who else? Not many characters appear across multiple games; Andrew Ryan does, but we only have one model for him. That's not to say that we shouldn't use the galleries, it's just a question of who needs one. :::In response to JollyHarriet's queries, yes, the layout might conceivably be changed depending on the dimensions of the picture used for the additional images, but not too severely. Also, I don't believe it's necessary to display the full name of the game title. Elizabeth has only one visibly outfit across the whole of Burial at Sea, so why should it be necessary to view the full title Burial at Sea - Episode 1 it's not like anyone will be confused; although, it'd be just as effective to simply put the shorter Burial at Sea there. And finally, I think we must, Must, MUST NOT put every change in Elizabeth's (or any character's) model, as that'd make the Infobox look terribly cluttered. All we need is the current image we have of her leaning against the post in her casual dress and one other of her as Elizabeth Noir, and we're good. :::Unownshipper (talk) 23:09, February 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::I think you just listed all the characters the box would be needed for. :) Ryan is only really is seen in BioShock. All other "appearances" are in a Audio Diary or an image on a screen such as in Burial at Sea - Episode 2 or BioShock 2 Multiplayer. Totally agree that only one shot of each version of Elizabeth's dress is needed. They should be "clean" shot with no damage to the dress. sm --Solarmech (talk) 10:33, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::Of all the things I took into account (which weren't much), I forgot to think about the applicability... On the other hand, this is just an option that can be used in this infobox, and probably others too. Most answers were already provided by Unownshipper, so I can only add that the infobox will shrink if the second image is shorter than the previous, but this shouldn't have any serious effect on the content. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 11:15, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for answering my questions! I agree that we shouldn't add every look Elizabeth has, as that would be 10+ images. I do think that we should have three images for Elizabeth, as Unownshipper said, the one we have and Noir, but also the Elizabeth that wares Lady Comstock's dress with short hair (aka Corset Elizabeth), as those are her main outfits and that is the one she is most known for (look at all the promotional images and even the game cover). Happy Thoughts! --JollyHarriet (talk) 18:38, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :I respectfully disagree over the need for the Corset Elizabeth image. The use of the gallery in the character info box (at least, the way I see it) should be to show one character model from one game. If we had to pick one image for Elizabeth, I'd rather choose to the smiling, optimistic Day Dress Elizabeth for BioI so as to better contrast the calculating, determined femme fatale of Elizabeth Noir for BAS so as to highlight her character development. :I won't discuss the "iconic" status of each outfit as that's all subjective, but if we count levels, Elizabeth is in her day dress from Monument Island through the end of Factory, and in the blue dress from Emporia through Sea of Doors, so she does spend more time in the former than the latter. Tying back into character development progression, from the time she puts on Lady Comstock's dress, her expression is one of loss and devastation, and I think that's not the image we want to showcase for our Elizabeth. Thus, if we must have one image for each game, I'd prefer sanguine Liz to shattered Liz. :Lastly, what would we call the title name for each image in the gallery for Elizabeth? BioShock Infinite, Corset Elizabeth, and Burial at Sea? forgive my flippancy, but you do see what I mean, right? The other characters listed above will all have their image list just the game they appear in, so for the sake of consistency I think that should be the same with Elizabeth. There will always be room for images of the blue dress in the main body of the article. :Unownshipper (talk) 00:45, February 22, 2017 (UTC)